Rise of the Black Knight
by TrajicLover
Summary: A mysterious man has appeared in Camelot with one mission to save the innocent from the evil of Uther Pendragon can he succeed? Will Morgana see the error of her ways? And who is the equally mysterious old man? MAJOR POSSIBLE SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

Arthur stood in his room staring out the window. Merlin came with shock on his face "What are you doing here Arthur I thought that you were going to the executions?" Merlin asked shocked.

"I don't care for seeing such things Merlin its terrible that my father makes a spectacle out of the peoples suffering. Oh by the way how is Morgana doing I know that since she fell ill last month she's been unable to move from her bed your the only one that's been allowed to see her tell me how is she?" Arthur asked concerned.

"Oh um..." He paused for a second thinking of what to say. "She is getting better every day." He said smiling. "In fact fact she herself will be attending the event."

"I find it strange the way you have been warming up to her why is that?" Arthur asked curiously.

"What?" Merlin asked shocked. "I... I haven't been warming up to Morgana she hates my guts." He started breathing heavily and pulling on his shirt.

Arthur put his hands on his hips and breathed a heavy sigh. "Listen to me Merlin I know you care about her though you don't care to admit it. I just wish that there was a way to end this madness I don't share my father's view on magic Merlin but what can I do if I am just a prince? I know that there have been many attempts on my life and its because of what my father has done I don't even want to go to this event but as prince I have to." Arthur said despairingly.

"Well maybe one day when you are king there will be no more executions." Merlin said trying to comfort him.

A few minutes later at the castle balcony...

Uther stood from his balcony with Arthur sitting at his left and Morgana sitting at his right watching the crowd gather around the prisoners placed at the hang mans noose. At the sight of a sadistic grin on his fathers face Arther withdrew immediately Merlin chased after him.

Uther didn't even notice. Instead just spoke these words in disgust. "For crimes of practicing sorcery you are all sentenced to death." Uther said with disdain just by looking at the sight of them. The people at the gallows were terrified they begged and cried as the nooses were tightened around their necks. Morgana looked away shutting her eyes. As the people began to fall to their deaths an arrow shot through to the sky hitting the ropes saving the lives of the executed prisoners. They then hit the ground at that moment an empty straw carriage came crashing through the streets with two men in the back one in green rags and a green hooded mask over his head. The second man was in white chain mail armor both were armed with swords.

"Hurry get in the carriage!" The green one shouted.

"Seize them!" Uther shouted furiously at the top of his lungs. The Camelot knights charged at them but the men easily defended themselves defeating the knights without any effort as the prisoners hurried into the carriage.

"That's all of them!" The white one shouted as he took down two of the knights.

"Good lets get out of here!" The green one yelled as he fought off three knights.

Uther could only watch in shock as his men were being defeated left and right. "My god who are those men?" He asked. Morgana on the other hand found herself impressed by the men but then the knights got the upper hand they were then restrained. In a moment of rage the he shouted "Kill them both!"

Just as the knights were about to cut off their heads a mysterious force thrust all the knights them back against the stone wall of the castle it was a man in a black mask and cloak that covered his entire body. The two men immediately ran to the carriage got on and road out.

Uther became even more furious. "Kill him!" He shouted.

"I would think twice about that." A mysterious cocky voice said. Uther turned to see a horrific sight the man was behind Morgana holding a blade to her throat.

"I must say Uther your ward is fetching in a green dress." The man in black said as he smiled he licked her cheek. Uther looked like he was about to explode. "I'm the Black Knight by the way." He said smiling.

"You listen to me you fucking bastard! If any harm comes to her I will kill you and everyone care about!" Uther screamed at the top of his lungs.

"My my Uther such language in front of a lady where are your manners?" The Black Knight asked smirking. "Now listen to me I'm giving the orders now me and the Lady Morgana are going to take a little walk if I think for a second that we are being followed she dies understand?" The black Knight asked as if he were telling a joke.

"Yes I understand just please don't kill her." Uther said desperately.

"Good chap now I'm bid you adu." The Black Knight said cheerfully as he dropped a black ball onto the ground and smoke began to engulf the balcony. With that he and Morgana vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

At the edge of a water fall.

The Black Knight struggled with Morgana as he tried to get to the water fall. "Please do try and keep up you royal pain in my ass." He said in a sarcastic polite tone as he held her against himself.

"Unhand me you beast!" Morgana screamed at him shouting at the top of her lungs.

The man just sighed. "Oh come now Princess don't be so dramatic. If I were really a beast I would have ripped those clothes of yours off the second I saw you." He said with a smirk Morgana just shot a sharp evil glare at him as she reached for her knife only to find that it was there. "Looking for this?" The Black Knight said smiling.

"I demand that you give that back to me!" Morgana screamed.

"Oh really do you now my royal heinous." He said mocking her.

"Why are you doing this?" Morgana asked him frustrated.

"I want to protect my people or should I say our people Morgana?" The Black Knight said to her.

A look of fear came across Morgana's face. "What the hell do you mean?" She asked shocked and scared.

"I know you have magic Morgana." The Black Knight said to her.

"How the hell do you know that?" She asked terrified.

"It doesn't matter what matters is that your going to do as I say or your daddy finds out yes I even know about that understand?" The Black Knight said threatening her. Suddenly an arrow shot through the air the knight used his magic to stop it mid air.

"Let her go!" One of three knights shouted.

"Okay seriously?" The Black Knight asked exhausted. "She would love to see you all dead you realize that?" The Black Knight asked giving them all a sharp look.

"Unhand her now!" The second knight shouted.

The Black Knight smirked as he tightened his grip on Morgana "No I don't think so." With that he tilted back and they both fell over the edge.

" No!" The knights all shouted as they ran over and tried grab them but then they discovered that there was no trace of them what so ever.

Back at the castle a few hours later in the kings throne room...

"What do you mean you lost her?" Uther asked the knights furious at the news.

"I am so sorry King Uther but this man calling himself the Black Knight he vanished with the Lady Morgana he went right over the edge and we didn't see what happened to them." One of the knights explained.

"This.." Uther paused to gather himself "This is a nightmare I can't believe this is happening again send out search parties I want this Black Knight found captured and executed. Do you understand?" Uther asked the knights in his usual demanding tone.

"Yes of course Sire I understand completely." The knight said respectfully before he and his men left.

"Father I want to go with them to save Morgana." Arthur said abruptly.

Uther only got more enraged. "Absolutely not you are my son and I forbid you from pursuing this Black Knight he is far to dangerous you saw what he did to those men who tried to stop his allies he threw them to the wall with a mere hand gesture like it was nothing." Uther shouted at Arthur in concern.

"How can I be called a king if I can't even save a friend?" Arthur asked arguing his point.

"As a prince you must be protected Arthur your life is far to important to be risked for Morgana." Uther tried to explain calmly.

"She is like a sister to me!" Arthur shouted in rage.

"And a daughter to me!" Uther screamed at Arthur in full rage. He then took a deep breath "I am sorry Arthur clearly we are both being affected by this horrible event." He said Calmly. "I just can't stand losing Morgana again let alone to someone like this so called knight. Its men like him that have always made me protective of Mogana mark my words Arthur this Black Knight is nothing but a savage." Uther declared with great anger.

The next morning at a camp in the forest...

Morgana woke up in a tent she heard voices outside. She immediately got out of the tent to find the masked Black Knight facing her sitting down across from the fire with morning sunrise to his back. with a full mouth he looked up at her and said "Morning want some fish?"


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana woke up after eating the fish. She heard a voice it was Arthur. "Morgana where are you?" He shouted.

"I'm right here!" She yelled frightened.

Arthur quickly ran to her side. "Oh thank god I was so worried about you Morgana are you sure your okay?"

"Yes of course the last thing I remember was eating a fish he must everything went dark after that but who was that man?" She asked confused.

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Arthur declared.

Three weeks before the execution...

Merlin stood in a tower watching an execution it made his heart heavy he knew it was wrong but he had to have faith that one day Arthur would make Camelot a just kingdom once again. "You know it only takes one person to change the world right?" A bizarre old man asked as he crossed his arms. He had long a white hair and a equally long beard he wore red robes and carried a staff. Merlin just traded the old man a stunned look never had he heard someone in the castle speak of Uther in that manner. The old man returned his stunned look with with an emotionless stare. "Yes I know not the most stunning entrance but what's a wizard to do. I'm old and really whats the point with flashy explosions? I never understood the younger generation's obsession with all that stuff."

"Um who are you?" Merlin asked perplexed by the strange old man.

"Oh I'm sorry I tend to ramble off topic from time to time well I suppose it's time to get down to business." The man said as he took hold of Merlin's right arm. The next thing Merlin knew he found himself standing in front of Uther's throne room. Gwen was on the ground being accused of using magic to make Arthur fall for her. "It's funny for a man who has committed acts of genocide time and time again all for the life of the woman he loved Uther can't recognize love when it's right in front of him."

"Wait I remember this." Merlin said stunned "This was when I used the aging potion to save Gwen how's this possible?" He asked turning to the old man.

"That time someone defied Uther and saved the Once and Future Queen some took a stand against him." The old man pointed out.

"I wouldn't have had to do it if Morgana hadn't turned her back on her friends I still can't believe she would just..."

"What just let her friend be burned alive or would you have preferred she poison her friends for the sake of poetic irony?" The old man asked giving Merlin a sharp look. Merlin was shocked at what this man had just said how did he know did Morgana tell him?"

"How are you doing this and why are we here?" Merlin asked alarmed.

"Right now we are getting a good glimpse of events that influenced the you and the people around you. It's important that you know these things if my plan is going to work."

"Plan what plan?" Merlin asked still a little shaken.

"That's not important right now what is important is that you see this." The old man said as the room began spinning the next thing Merlin knew he was at the scene where he had poisoned Morgana.

"I don't want to see this why are you forcing me to watch this!" Merlin shouted.

The old man just shushed him. "Be quiet if they so much as since our presence we will get pulled into their time stream and possibly cause a gaping hole in the time stream equilibrium young warlock." The old man explained. "Now to answer your question I am showing this to you because this was a defining moment for the both of you perhaps thee defining moment. Your so caught up in protecting Uther that what others do in the name of hatred and revenge seems so inhuman to you and yet you don't realize that it's the very definition of human Morgana made a choice just like you did."

"But I'm not Morgana! I'll never be like her or the people that go after Uther!" Merlin declared.

The old man just nodded his head in disappointment. "You still don't get it do you? Morgana is the way she is because she was alone and isolated and felt the need to reach out to those with darker intentions thus she corrupted instantly. Mordred's corruption began when you betrayed him you could have taught him guided him and shone him a better way but you were willing to let an innocent child die albeit one with serious mental problems but still." The old man then rubbed his forehead as he said. "Oh there I go again rambling off topic." They began to see Morgana gasp for air Merlin quickly turned away. "I think that's a enough of this don't you?" The old man asked as he waved his hand taking Merlin to the scene of Nimueh's demise.

"What do I have to learn from watching this monster die a second time?" Merlin asked.

"Nimueh wasn't wrong about there being a price for you know but still you were so desperate to save the life of someone you cared for you didn't realize the consequences of your actions. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you weren't that different from her?" He asked.

"What are you saying?" Merlin asked still puzzled.

"Just watch." The old man explained. With that they watched the younger Merlin kill Nimueh. "Now what was your main motivation here young warlock?" The old man asked already knowing the answer but wanted to see his reaction.

"I wanted to protect Gaius and Arthur from her." Merlin defensively stated.

"Huh interesting from where I stand your motivation was revenge and hatred for Nimueh but that would make you to much like Morgana and the others or am I wrong?" The old man asked sarcastic. "Tell me would Uther have fared any better than she even if Arthur was in the same room?" Merlin just paused. "That's what I thought."

"So now what tragic part of my life are we going to?" Merlin asked a little shaken.

"The next destination isn't as much of what has or will but what could have been." The old man said as he took Merlin to a dark and desolate land.

"Where are we?" Merlin asked still confused.

"In this world the greatest threat to Camelot wasn't Mordred, Morgana, Morgause, or even Nimueh it's you." With that lighting lit the up the sky revealing battle field lined with corpses.

"Your saying that I did this? How?" Merlin asked shocked.

"In this world your father took your mother and yourself with you taught you magic how to control dragons but Uther found your family and burned your family at the stake as he he did so many others but you escaped freed the dragon and used your powers to massacre everyone in Camelot and anyone who dare to stand in your way was killed." The old man explained. "Now do you see? There are so many ways that this story could have gone you have no idea but they all will lead to one destination. That's where we're going next." Suddenly they were on another battle field. Merlin saw Arthur dying in his arms along side Mordred who was laying in Morgana's arms.

"What is this?" Merlin asked.

"This is the ultimate fate of Arthur and your friends I know that you have been told of the glory Arthur will achieve but he is his father's son regretfully with no other example to follow he will do many terrible things. Gwen will have an affair and Arthur will damn her to the stake for it causing civil war among his knights."

"No this is a trick it must be." Merlin said denying what he was seeing.

"I'm sorry Merlin but this is no to trick and it will end bloody for everyone involved even you. You die alone and betrayed by a your own student and lover no less." The old man explained a sad look on his face.

"Is there any way to change these events?" Merlin asked terrified.

"Yes of course as you did in the Gwens time of need you must do the same for your people and set and example for what they could and should be. Create a new personae one that will set an example for your people and lead them down a better path. One that will not see Morgana and Mordred for who what they have or may do but will see them for who they can be. You must become a black knight a protector of the people not the king. As Arthur's uncle did he was a knight that swore no allegiance to king but to the people there by giving him immunity from the laws that's what made him able to challenge Uther's rule as you must now. Will you it Merlin will you change the fate of Camelot?" The old man asked. "Will you become more than a man a symbol because as a mere servant Uther can have you ignored, locked up, even killed but as a faceless symbol for justice you will be everlasting."

Merlin paused for a moment giving everything he had just learned deep thought. "I'll do it if it means changing history for my friends I don't care what it cost's me."

"Do you swear that on your life? This is not a choice to make lightly are you ready to make any and every sacrifice?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Merlin stated.

"Very well I shall return you to your time young so you can change history." The old man said. Suddenly Merlin found himself laying on the ground with a knew destiny he got up to prepare himself for this new challenging role.


End file.
